Postmortem
by pinkrollingstone
Summary: "It was insane the world had at last lost its mind." Zombies have roam the world due to a outbreak and show what happens around the world with the flesh eaters, follow my characters as they go through their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Pink.R.S - I am welcome to thoughts and what could be added. :D Sorry its short, I will try to post often.

* * *

When he looked around people ran wild, some staggered while others ran. Damn, rushing zombies, their supposed to stagger. With an ax in hand he hacked and chopped what ever approached. Some of those contaminated mutated as they screamed with with bloody agony. No idea where to run the late sun gave fear due to night's unseen cannibal. As he turned around on was after him, prepare the ax as a baseball bat and is about to swing, when he swang the ax the head almost fell off though the ax was stuck in the spinal column, with one massive pull the heads was hanging by a string as blood spued around, the ax tight in hand he jumped back in surprise that it didn't truly sever from the body not the fact that he had just hacked at zombie.

Moving on to a safe place only to find none; standing in one area would turn you to a buffet for the growing hoard. With a calm head he ran to car but the damn thing did not have the keys. Moving on to another car with the driver door wide open and with another damn zombie in the way he side steps it and swings hitting it right in the head. Once the zombie was down he moved to the car and due to some idiot the keys stared at him in the ignition. He smiled and got in shutting the car door with a click from the lock and checked the back seat to see if something was in sit and wait to eat his head, not wanting to be the few idiots in the world who died by stupidity; by spare of luck the car was empty.

It was insane the world had at last lost its mind.

It reminded him of some thing though the thought escaped him, the craziness of the world.

The leaked information about a month ago that the government of Germany was working on something and North Korea had "taken" the abandoned project and continued where Germany left off.


	2. Chapter 2

Just turning 18 it seemed weird now being considered an adult and the world just seemed to be turning down. Wonderful. Driving along the road having a few laughs as he runs over the damn zombies. Purging himself of all food he consumed the other day, "Aw hell," his meal gone to peoples desperation of suicide. Insanity apparently had taken without explaining the obvious too much.

Within the car once more, he had not run into survivors often and when he had he was a minuet too late. Fresh on the floor other enjoying the bountiful meal before them, driving on he spotted a Ralph's reminding him he does need to eat. Ax in hand ready to chop a head by swinging a baseball bat hoping for a home run. A gun shot is heard and he enters with caution not wanting a misunderstanding the the gunman.

"…bitch." He heard amongst a mumble of incoherent words. Blood here and there, people were afraid the food was contaminated. Most shelfs were empthy thoug the smell of rotting meat lingers in the air. "wow, just wow. I cant believe how bad it got." He hears and recognizes it. "Ezi?" he asks, his voice loud enough. "Whose there?" the voice asks. "Arthur." He claims.

A shotgun inches from his face appears and he readies his ax.

"I'm so glad to see you!" His friend hugs him.

Surprised at the contact, "Yeah, um, how did you get a shotgun?" He asks in awe.

Re-grasping his ax as it almost fell from his hand. "Come on, and hurry." She exclaims, disregarding his question, and he follows close behind. "Have you been bitten?" She asks, "No, and you still didn't answer my question, where did you get the Remington?" Pointing to the shotgun in her hands, "I got it from a man being mauled, mind you I did try to save him but they- those things came after me, so I ran, eventually-," she stops due to hearing a noise. Crouching down getting ready to aim and fire, she motions for silence; moving one foot forward she stays low as her friend tails.

"Anyone there?" she asks, "Any body alive?" she says louder this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chappie!

* * *

Arthur comes next to her, eyes scanning anything with a thirst for blood. He moves forward getting up from crouching and gets ready to swing. Ezmerelda follows watching their six O' clock, "Lets get supplies and move on something is watching us, move to the bread isle." She whispers within the isles and going through the food that is left, not open nor to badly destroyed. Leaving the water bottle, grabbing soda and juice in stead; water was were the contamination came from. "You too?" Arthur asks. "Yes, how can I not be, aren't you?" she asks, "Not really." Grabbing anything good and leaving the store, "You're becoming paranoid." Arthur laughed.

A scream bellowed out, cocking the shotgun and taking Arthur's back he too knew there is something watching them.

"Told you." Ezi said Arthur looked around. "Ezmerelda give the gun," another growl was heard, Ezmerelda handed him the gun took the ax in hand.

"Any plans?" Ezi asks.

"Kill it is a plan." Arthur states, "I have a better one," Ezmerelda grabs byu the arm and drags him away. "Screw it, the gun only has so many shells smart ass!" she shouts, zombies appear suddenly. "Of course, right!" Arthur wines. "Shut it!" Ezi retorts.

"My car is that way." Arthur says and Ezi follows close behind turning her head behind her every second. Inside the car Ezi quickly locks it and feels better as Arthur begins to drive.

Something lands on the rood of the car, "Woah, damn, gimmie my gun I'm going to shoot this bitch!" "And put a hole in the car, no way." Arthur responds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine but get this thing off before it breaks the glass." Ezi states with frustration.

A swerve to the left then to the right. Turning around she sees the jumping zombie on the fround as it gets smaller as they drive away. Breathing a sigh of relief, "So what now?" Ezi asks. "Find survivors?" Arthur asks, "Might as well." She says but is not fond of the idea.

Pressing buttons for the radio, "You really think any thing is going to be on?" Arthur asks "… c-can any on hear me? Hel-lo…" "Come again?" Ezmerelda looks toward Arthur once more, "It's not music." "Mmmm… so should I turn it off?" Ezmerelda asks divorcing any sympathy. "Yeah." Arthur says knowing they too are in trouble. How they will get help is unknown. Ezmerelda reaches for her bag and opens it, "How about something to eat?" "Sounds good." He says as Ezi takes our a box of cookies it didn't take long to go through the box. "Not filling yet it will do." Ezi says but Arthur did not really care.

"We need to find James, he would know how to survive this." Ezi states. Streets were covered with bodies, blood, organs, and stumbling zombies. Ezi looked down not wanting to see too much of this gruesome scene. Arthur looked around unfazed by the red view. "What happened to you? The ultimate stabber can't see blood?" Arthur asked with what seemed as pity. "I am not squeamish it is just that with all the," she stopped and breathed, " The organs, it seems so wrong."

* * *

Published: 7/4/10

Only putting the publish date for my own reference.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ezi, where does James live?" Arthur asks. Ezmerelda looks up, "Keep going straight." When they finally arrive at some complex homes, "Go down here." Ezi points. As they turned a corner another sight appeared before them. People. People were chanting dancing, laughing like mad men and women. One man approached, tapped on the glass, Ezi grasped Arthur's arm, "Do not even think about it" She told him firmly. Arthur lowered his window, though the guy didn't want to walk around though with Ezmerelda being stubborn, you couldn't blame her for feeling as such. The man had walk around the car regardless. Leaning on arm on the roof of the car and bending down facing Arthur he look towards Ezmerelda, "Welcome you two, we're, uh, having a shoot out." He claims, "A shoot out?" Arthur asks, "It's a time where the remaining living bound together and kills or hunt down as many zombies as possible." The man claims, "Yeah, I'm game." Arthur claims, Ezmerelda gave no indication of opinion as Arthur got out of the car; Ezi stayed put.

Interesting enough no one noticed the smirk playing Ezmereldas face. "Hey what about your sister?" The man asks, "Friend, and I'll get her later," Arthur claims unsure, what could be going on with her fore she normally tags along. "My name is Chris, so where are you from friend?" The man named Chris asks, "Arthur and not to far from here." He tells him, "Author? Your name is author?" Chris asks shocked as they walked to the bond fire, "Arthur! Ar-thur!" He stated with pure venom. "Sorry don't shoot me." Chris exclaims with a laugh putting his arms up in surrender.

Arthur noticed the semi-sweet smell in the air, it made him sick though for some odd reason. Looking around the complex homes were disgusting, blood splatter was here and there, broken glass and lots and lots of trash. No point to pick it up right? Looking straight at the lovely bond fire was body parts. Arthur did not think much of it; he saw it as interesting, burring wood with corpses, perfect logic.

People soon came up to them as the two approached, shouts, laughter, even children ran around. "Hey handsome," a woman in her 30's comes around winks at Arthur, he shivers and thought of pedophile. "Hungry, tired? Are you of need of something?" Chris asks, "No, I'm good." Arthur stated. "Get some rest Arthur for tomorrow we go for a shoot out." Chris said leading him to the condos.

* * *

Published: 7/4/10


	6. Chapter 6

"Mark!" Chris called. "What about your sister? Chris asked, "My friend." Arthur corrected, " and I don't know." He said "I'll give you two, 211, its right before 210" he pointed, "Gee thanks, and never would have guessed!" Commenting with pure exaggeration. "Hey, we came here looking for a friend of ours, his name is James." Arthur tells him, "What no last name?" Chris asks. "Yea, I don't know it. I'll ask my friend." "A few people have the name James you are going to be more descriptive." Chris tells him. "Right I'll get back to ya." Arthur states. "We meet again in an hour for dinner." Chris says with a pat on his shoulder and leaves. Arthur heads toward his 'home'. Thinking about his once family he wondered how Ezi got this far, what of her family? Arthur looked around the house after kicking in the fucking door that did not want to open. Sitting down on the couch and putting his head back and resting for a bit. "Arthur." Opening his eyes upon hearing his name he screams at how close Ezmerelda is to him. "Scared the crap out of me!" he shouts, another person laughs. Looking towards this new face, "Arthur this is James." Ezmerelda spoke with monotone. "What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked Ezi, "A freaky lady was running around in her underwear." James stated, "The same one who winked at you." Ezi added making Arthur shiver.

Posted: 8/10/10


	7. Chapter 7

"James, any idea how to get our hands on weaponry?" Arthur asks, "Yeah, but you have to prove you can shoot." James answers. "Well enough." Ezmerelda added and sits on the other couch as James sits next to Arthur, "So James, what is your story?" Ezmerelda asks, "My mother sent me to Texas to live with my uncle and he taught me how to snipe and my aunt sent me back when things got too ugly though they stayed, not sure as to why though." "What happened your ma and your little sister?" Ezi asked, "Uh, yeah they got up and left when I was at Texas and I have no idea where they went…" with that Ezi asked no more.

Ezi thought over as to why anyone would stay though she didn't think too much on it. "So what about you Ezmerelda, how come you're still breathing?" James asks, "By killing anything that moves." She answers smartly believing that James has become an ass since she last saw him. "What happened to your parents?" he asks changing his tone. "They, uh, they never woke up one day and after a day they, uh well, I left and took anything thing of true value to me, my dog, Mury, he ran away." Ezi said and walked out of the living room to the next room. "Nice going." Arthur said as he sat up with a debate. "And you?" James asked. "Not much to say, I mean it sucked." Arthur said off offhandedly. James look towards the door Ezi left out of. A thump was heard and deep groan, "Ass hole." Was heard by the two guys in the living room and Ezi comes back rather mad. "What the hell is this guy doing in here?" Ezi asks looking back at the guy whom she maimed.

James and Arthur got up from the couch and see a guy on the ground writhing in pain as the holds his valuables. "Bitch, I am going to kill you!" The man on the floor exclaims with pure venom. Arthur sympathizes with the guy and looks towards Ezmerelda. "What is wrong with you?" Arthur asks her, Ezmerelda looks at him with shock then becomes frustrated. "What- what do you mean "Whats wrong with you", this douche bag came out of no where and started grabbing me!" She yelled frustrated.

Posted: 8/10/10


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay then, after you're able to get up, I think its best you just leave." James tells the man. "You three are the ones intruding." As the guy struggles to get up supporting him self by grabbing on to the island in the kitchen Ezmerelda hides behind Arthur and soon moves away from view. "What do you mean, Chris gave us this place." Arthur asks.

After finally able to stand, "Damn, it was most likely a mistake." "Yeah, but still does not explain as to why you attacked my friend though." James adds. Arthur stepped forward knowing that things were going to get ugly if he didn't act quickly. "Well what can I say?" The strange man asked casually as his left hand, James punch the man in the chest then the throat quickly knocking the air out of him as the man used the other hand to grasp around his throat and reach for his gun behind him Arthur bashed his head against the island in the kitchen.

Ezi came in a moment to late, "Aww, I wanted to shoot him!" She whines. "Lets go tell Chris he made a mistake." Arthur states. A little past 8 something the problem was fixed; James had taken Arthur and Ezmerelda to his place instead though Ezmerelda felt bad for imposing though did not voice her opinion. After dinner that was so nicely provied the three whet back to James' place and Ezi went to sleep quickly enough though James and Arthur stayed up. "Tell me more of the this shoot out, Chris seemed to be leaving something out." A smile came on James' face, "Nah no worries, if anything you should worry about is mostly 'friendly fire', people can get carried away." "I think Ezmerelda might have a problem with that." Arthur tells him, James laughs for a bit, "Yeah, I know anyone can easily tell that about her." James added.

posted: 8/10/10


	9. Chapter 9

They guys eventually went to their own room to sleep leaving the lights on but it wasn't until about 3 in the morning did people begin to make noise, awaking Ezmerelda causing her to get up with a motive for revenge. James didn't bother to rise, upon hearing the noise at first but did so eventually changing to become decent. Opening his door he sees Ezmerelda standing in her door way, "Whats with the noise, can't we wait to a humanly hour?" she asks, "Well we would if there weren't a hoard coming," James says reloading a sniper that he pulled out from the closet, "How many rifles do you have?" Ezmerelda asks, "Four." James states simply. She goes to knock on Arthurs door, "Arthur, wake up already." A murmur of "okay" was heard and Ezi went to the bathroom. James went to Arthurs door, "Hey wanna get some head shots?" he offered, that got Arthur out of bed. "Give me something to shoot with." Arthur said from the other side of the door as he got ready and came from his room.

"Hey James, where can I get shot gun shells?" Ezmerelda asks as she exits the bathroom, "Uh, your best guess is to ask Chris." James responds. Going down stairs and putting on her shoes with her shot gun in hand and no more than seven shells loaded. Not waiting for her friends; upon opening the front door Ezmerelda sees the chaos ensue.

Zombies walking and some rushing; Ezi stupidly ran in to the mass of the undead.

Looking for Chris though being mindful of the zombies and use the shells if forced to, so moving in the center of the complex and running away or whacking a zombie with the butt of the shotgun. Eventually spotting Chris on the second floor with a M28ABR, Ezi needed to get where he was but the area was getting denser with zombies, forced to use her shells though mindful if too careless it could lead to her death. Three zombies was shot down from in between the eyes in a row that closed on Ezmerelda, when she turned around she saw Arthur and James watching her flank as she moves towards the office area and with four shots left. Walking turned into a jog, "I see you finally decided to join us." Chris said from the second level looking down at three. "Yeah, do you have shot gun shells?" Ezi shouted up to him. "Yeah, there isn't much but take as much as you need." Chris replies.

Posted: 8/10/10


	10. Chapter 10

Pink.R.S - Sorry I know it has been a while since I posted a thing.

It was not until 5 am did the zombies stop coming only then did the survivors restock supplies and prepared to leave. The major rule to survive was to never stay in one place for to long. Some left as the three stayed together, people headed to up north to Canada as was told the zombies are dying out up there. Around Latin America people fought with the smell of rotting flesh due to the tropic weather and humidity, but things were getting better or so was believed. Some people were able to fight the disease where as others were not able to because their immune systems slowly surrendered to the virus that still lingered in the area. It was obvious who would have to get "put down" as it was eventually called, for those few that tried to fight the virus, the symptoms:

Within First Hour: If bitten the area becomes swollen, discolored with throbbing pain. If not bitten the signs do no appear till four or five hours of attaining the virus.

Five Hours: Fever, severe migraines, vomiting, and joint pain

Eight Hours: The area around the eyes would sink in as the skin around the eyes turn from a light to a dark purple, losing feeling in limbs.

Eleven Hours: The heart does not pump as often nor as hard, lower part of the body is numb.

Fourteen Hours: Motor skills diminish to the point where running is impossible and is reduced to staggering.

Sixteen Hours: The memory at last fades as it's compared to Alzheimer's and hallucinations appear.

Eighteen Hours: Coma

Twenty Hours: Heart stoppage and zero brain activity.

Posted:9/26/10

Twenty Three Hours to Twenty Four Hours: Reanimation.

A few days had past, mercy killing became less frequent due to two things; the need to preserve ammo and the number of sick carriers died down.


	11. Chapter 11

The trio has traveled with others for this shoot out and as result it created small clans if you will and have been on the road 2 weeks.

"James what are you doing?" Ezmerelda asks, "Nothing." He says, while stabbing a pig and putting an apple in his mouth. She looks at him and inches away due to being disturbed. Arthur laughs at the scene before him, "What is he doing?" Ezi asks Arthur. "Stabbing a pig." Arthur says obviously. "Yeah I got that." She says a little annoyed. "Then why ask?" James asks removing the apple from his mouth only to put it back in and continue stabbing. "Tell me we're not eating that." Ezmerelda asks exasperated, "Why not?" James retorts. The fact that the pig was simply just sitting on the sidewalk close to the grand fire pit in the center of the encampment grossed her out to the point of losing her appetite and walking away from her odd friends who are just plain different in every meaning of the word. "Guess she's not hungry, so how do we cook this?" Arthur states, "With our BBEBEQUE." Says James and they both begin to laugh.

(Pink.R.S: Huh, yeah, only my friend can actually pronounce that and make me laugh. Sorry for interrupting! )

Arthur noticed that Ezmerelda had left her bag on the floor, James noticed it too soon after, as the guys approached the bag a knife had landed next to it the blade bounced off the concrete and slid toward the two. Both backed away in surprise at the sudden item.

The knife had landed close to the guys resulting them to jump back in surprise. Looking to the direction it flew from there stood Ezi, looking at them, "Don't even thing about it." She says with Arthurs ax in hand. "Don't forget this, your going to need something to get close and personal." Handing the ax to Arthur, "Where did you find it?" he asks since Arthur was looking for it earlier that day. "Under James' things." She says grabbing the bag she left that her friends attempted to snoop through. "O' the hypocrisy, you would stab us if we touched your things but you go through ours?" James accuses, "Yeah- no, I tried to move around that car of ours and I almost cut my self, you left it in the passenger seat, smarty." She says, "Where did you get the knife?" Andrew asks. "Knife's." she corrected pulling another from her bag. "As where I got it, it found me, I woke up and there it was looking at me though got scared that none of us noticed if a stranger came to us in the middle of the night; so much for you being a light sleeper" Ezi looked at Arthur accusingly. "How do you know they are meant for you?" James asks puzzled, "Found a note attached to them that had my name on it."

An argument between Arthur and Ezi erupted as James simply slid away not wanting to be in between them. James started laughing at the scene in front of him, Arthur who is tall though not as tall as James yet rather built cowers from a much smaller young woman as she beat upon him.

"If you are done with beating up the poor guy I want to know if you three are ready for breakfast." Offers Chris. "Almost." Ezmerelda says giving Arthur another whack to his shoulder. "Okay, now I am." A smile upon her face.

Traveling with Chris and a few others made the living experience easier, having more people watch over you was something that gave some kind of piece to ones mind.

Days were dull and consisted of driving, finding other survivors, relying on rumors of any kind from other travelers yet no where was safe.

Posted: 9/26/10


	12. Chapter 12

Pink.R.S - Yea yea, I know, FINALLY!

:D

Coming to a different town people search what good are hidden. Unknown to those watching the group of 15 as bandits laid in waiting. Ezmerelda wondered when she would meet her 'friend' the one who wrote the note that came with the two short blades and spoke of others and how she was like them, and with their help she would be and expert. Take up what is in her blood what her parents neglected to tell her, teach her, and intrust to her; the Assassin order. Upon first reading it she found it a bunch of houie but at the same time she couldn't leave it at that, her parents contained a tattoo of some symbol that was on the paper and the both short blades.

The town the group visited was a decent; upon arrival one would spot houses with simple wire fences to mark the property. As you go further into town on the left is a gas station, to the right is the town market only to spot a park down the road with tiny businesses in between. Traveling on foot Chris assigned two people to guard the cars incase of bandits/ thief's from taking what is left in the cars and trucks. Ezmerelda walked with two other girls named Kylie and Naomi they too shared their own mishaps but their past does not connect to the story of the three and thus will be lost.

The three moved to a church, perhaps they would encounter survivors. Crying was heard, "Hello?" said Naomi, as she searched around one of the benches to find a young girl sitting down though she was deathly pale with her head in her hands. She swayed forward and backwards; Ezmerelda moved quickly and grabbed Naomi, pulling her back, "Shh, don't touch her." She said in a hushed tone realizing something was not right. "Stop, no," Naomi pulled away from Ezmerelda, "We can't leave her." She said with sympathy. Ezmerelda in attempt to get her away from the weeping girl on the bench but only to have Naomi pull away with aggression and Ezi stepped back, Kylie stayed quite the whole time and felt jumpy and pulled on Ezi's shoulder, "I have seen it once, their called witches; you're not supposed to disturb them…" Fear came apparent and the next thing was a sound so horrible, so terrifying which resulted to Kylie screaming.

The witch attacked Naomi as she screamed and tried to run away, Ezi took her shotgun and started firing knowing that Naomi was already was dead and what ever this thing was it was not going to go down so easily. A shot to the head then again and again but it did little, the banshee turned its sights to Ezi, "F**k!" and bolted for the door, the damned thing hot on her heals, "someone, shoot this bitch!" Ezi cried, knowing she can't run forever and with no nerve to turn around, a snipe shot was heard, putting the zombie too kick off the ground and fall on it's back.

Ezmerelda looked up to see the sniper on top of one of the cars seeing James his aim sit on the corpse on the ground. The others came out seeing the cause for the gun shots, weapons drawn looking for any zombies.

Approaching her friends, "Where's Kylie?" the first thing out of Ezmerelda's mouth reaching Chris with a huff's and puffs. "She's not with you?" "She was, until that thing attacked us." Ezmerelda said a little aggravated. "Alright, spread out look for Kylie," then Chris pointed to one other guy to come with us, "Lead the way." Chris said looking to Ezi.

Reaching the church, Naomi's body was where the witch once was; covered in scratches, her nose was gone as well as her left eye, from around her hair line above her forehead the skin was pulled back revealing the skull, though the strange thing was the weeper did not eat her, "I thought the whole purpose was to eat the living, why just kill?" asked Ezi, Sam responded, "People do it all the time for the hunt or thrill but for zombies I guess it just kills because it was disturbed, I'm guessing she touched the witch." "Yeah she did." Ezi said sadly looking at the body. Her arm was almost severed but the killing blow was the major blood pool at her right leg.

posted: 10/11/10


	13. Chapter 13

Yay~~!

Looking down at the body, the other guy looked away, "Is it necessary to be here?" he questioned. Being able to look around again with hopes of no more interruptions Ezmerelda looks around the church, and notices there are no bibles in the holsters of the benches. "Is religion suddenly hated?" she's asks Chris and the other guy saw what she noticed; "Perhaps the small town blamed anything for what has occurred." The other guy says. "But religion, what did God ever do? I mean come on, people created this outbreak." Ezmerelda says. "Tell that to those who believe otherwise." Says the guy. "Sam, what do you think this is?" asks Chris, Sam approaches and Ezi follows to where Chris stands. Blood and part of a severed hand, the partial contained the thumb, index and some flesh was left on the bone of the middle, meaning the most of the middle finger was bone as the skin, muscle and tissue was just barely attached; the ring and pinky finger were gone.

The trail of blood went to a room in the back of the church. A TV was heard yet it was incoherent fuzz as a moan was heard almost a raged breath. Chris motioned for silence, slowly opening the door, there was witnessed a man sleeping on a chair slouched whereas a woman was sleeping on the couch, she moaned in pain as she tossed her head in some direction. The three could not tell what exactly how long she was infected but it looks like she was losing the battle, perhaps she was in her eleventh hour of being infected, it was hard to tell. Most likely she heard the door open, Chris looked into her eyes and saw she was one of those who were trying to fight the infection, it was a losing battle, and those who can fight the infection live for three to four days at most. Unlike those who are simply infected, they only have their hours.

The room was small, it must of have been an office for the church at one point. Chris walked over to the man as Esmerelda watched behind Sam and nudged his arm to get him to wake up.

The man woke with a start, looking towards the woman on the couch then to Chris only then did his eyes flicker to Sam and Ezi. "Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked as he rose to his feet with a jump of anxiety. Wielding a .24 berretta with nervous hands Chris quickly gained the upper hand and took the gun away from the nervous wreck.

Posted - 10/11/10


End file.
